videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 10/Track Ideas
Can you help us decide which tracks should return. Here is a list of all of the canon tracks. However crossover tracks and Mario Kart Tour tracks are not included. Super Mario Kart * Mario Circuit 1 * Donut Plains 1 * Ghost Valley 1 * Bowser Castle 1 * Mario Circuit 2 * Choco Island 1 * Ghost Valley 2 * Donut Plains 2 * Bowser Castle 2 * Mario Circuit 3 * Koopa Beach 1 * Choco Island 2 * Vanilla Lake 1 * Bowser Castle 3 * Mario Circuit 4 * Koopa Beach 2 * Ghost Valley 3 * Vanilla Lake 2 * Rainbow Road Mario Kart 64 * Luigi Raceway (Luigi Circuit in Japan) * Moo Moo Farm * Koopa Troopa Beach (Koopa Beach in Mario Kart 7) * Kalimari Desert * Toad's Turnpike * Frappe Snowland * Choco Mountain * Mario Raceway (Mario Circuit in Japan) * Wario Stadium * Sherbet Land * Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan) * Bowser's Castle * DK's Jungle Parkway * Yoshi Valley * Banshee Boardwalk * Rainbow Road Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Peach Circuit * Shy Guy Beach * Riverside Park * Bowser Castle 1 * Mario Circuit * Boo Lake * Cheese Land * Bowser Castle 2 * Luigi Circuit * Sky Garden * Cheep-Cheep Island * Sunset Wilds * Snow Land * Ribbon Road * Yoshi Desert * Bowser Castle 3 * Lakeside Park * Broken Pier * Bowser Castle 4 * Rainbow Road Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Luigi Circuit * Peach Beach * Baby Park * Dry Dry Desert * Mushroom Bridge * Mario Circuit * Daisy Cruiser * Waluigi Stadium * Sherbet Land * Mushroom City * Yoshi Circuit * DK Mountain * Wario Colosseum * Dino Dino Jungle * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Mario Kart DS * Figure-8 Circuit * Yoshi Falls * Cheep Cheep Beach * Luigi's Mansion * Desert Hills * Delfino Square * Waluigi Pinball * Shroom Ridge * DK Pass * Tick-Tock Clock * Mario Circuit * Airship Fortress * Wario Stadium * Peach Gardens * Bowser Castle * Rainbow Road Mario Kart Wii * Luigi Circuit * Moo Moo Meadows * Mushroom Gorge * Toad's Factory * Mario Circuit * Coconut Mall * DK Summit (DK's Snowboard Cross in Japan) * Wario's Gold Mine * Daisy Circuit * Koopa Cape * Maple Treeway * Grumble Volcano * Dry Dry Ruins * Moonview Highway * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Mario Kart 7 * Toad Circuit * Daisy Hills * Cheep Cheep Lagoon (Cheep Cheep Cape in Britain) * Shy Guy Bazaar * Wuhu Loop (Wuhu Island Loop in Britain) * Mario Circuit * Music Park (Melody Motorway in Britain) * Rock Rock Mountain (Alpine Pass in Britain) * Piranha Plant Slide (Piranha Plant Pipeway in Britain) * Wario's Shipyard (Wario's Galleon in Britain) * Neo Bowser City (Koopa City in Britain) * Maka Wuhu (Wuhu Mountain Loop in Britain) * DK Jungle * Rosalina's Ice World * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart Stadium * Water Park * Sweet Sweet Canyon * Thwomp Ruins * Mario Circuit * Toad Harbor (Toad Horbour in Britain) * Twisted Mansion * Shy Guy Falls * Sunshine Airport * Dolphin Shoals * Electrodome * Mount Wario * Cloudtop Cruise * Bone-Dry Dunes (Bone Dry Dunes in Britan) * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road * Dragon Driftway * Ice Ice Outpost * Wild Woods * Superbell Subway